ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
CommLink Satellite Service
CommLink Satellite Service, often shortened to CommLink, is a total communications system, providing information and connecting individuals across the globe and the offworld colonies. Located in a huge solar-powered platform in Earth orbit, CommLink provides hundreds of interactive and communications services to the Earth itself, to the multiple moonbases, to the orbiting O'Neill colonies, and to Habitat Mars. The CommLink satellite is not just a communication centre and technological hub, but also a floating spaceport, serving as a shuttle-stop and transfer port for incoming and outgoing traffic, linking Earth to its off-world colonies. Employees *Anchor *Jessica LeGuin *Lee Peng Vox *Perry Epp *Sheila Vox Services The opening titles of FTL Newsfeed show a range of the other services available through CommLink. These include: *VidPhone link for making video calls *CenBank account access *News and Data, including FTL Newsfeed *Holographic services *Sci-Fi Channel *Virtual Reality Net – CommLink operates the Net and provides ongoing maintenance through its CommLink Service Department. On 8 March 2143, CommLink reported that it been unable to find a scientific explanation for the mystical VR Presence which had been sighted in the Net. In accordance with its own regulations, CommLink restricts access to the Net and suspends all other programming on the day of Presidential elections – for example on 31 March 2143. Channels *Compulsory Plebiscite Channel *Crime and Punishment Channel *Edumerge Channel *FTL Newsfeed *FTL News Forum Controversies Clone Sex Scandal During the Hollywood Island Madam scandal in January 2144, Zee Cole provided a list of clients who had paid for sex with human clones – which allegedly included several unnamed executives at CommLink. The Justice Department released documents on 15 February which showed that CommLink's news chief, Jessica LeGuin, paid for sex with a clone of Richard Gere while on business in California in 2143. LeGuin was found dead at her home on 3 March, seemingly due to a deliberate overdose of Chow Caps. In a recorded suicide holodisc she admitted the clone-sex charges but claimed the allegations of collaboration with "R" were too much to bear. Editorial Bias On 24 January 2144 Attorney General Priscilla Nagle claimed that the staff of FTL Newsfeed had been infiltrated by "R" sympathisers – an allegation flatly denied by the CommLink chief executive, Sheila Vox. Nagle levelled similar accusations following the appointment of Perry Epp as a commentator on 11 February 2144, firmly refuted by news chief Jessica LeGuin. Claims of editorial bias were again made against CommLink by Elaina Koblatz on 4 October 2146, who complained about the way the Tauist movement was portrayed. The Tauists' demand for more Tau-friendly coverage was dismissed by Vox: These remarks led Tau demonstrators to invade the lobby of CommLink's Earthside offices for a raucous sit-in the following day. CommLink did not attempt to halt the demonstration while the protesters confined themselves to the lobby. But as soon as they tried to invade the upper floors, the police were called in. A few of the more "vigorous" protesters were arrested and the building was cleared before they could disrupt communications. Category:CommLink Category:Commerce